Time Can Heal a Broken Heart
by Akai22878
Summary: "Cheer up Zu-zu, they'll mature eventually." At first I didn't believe her. But once seventh grade hit, my school life changed. Hi, I'm Anzu Mazaki, and this is my life. I am a thirteen year old girl with a story to tell! New kid in middle school, growing relationships with enemies, all that juicy teenage life drama! (Not bashing) My first K story, R&R and please enjoy !


**Hey guys! I'm back with another story! I have been making this one for a while and was never really satisfied with it. But the people i've shown it to have said that this is the "best one i've written yet". Soooo yeaah. Please enjoy lol ^~^'**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! (But wouldn't it be cool if i did? :3)**

* * *

><p><strong>Time Can Heal a Broken Heart<strong>

Ugly, stupid, immature, lazy; these are mainly what "the popular kids" called me at school. I could really care less though, I mean, it is only sixth grade. They may change later on. The only thing I have to do is wait and they'll be out of my lives for good. Ugh... maybe there is an easy way out.

"No!" I looked around and saw no one. "Look at me, trying to take the easy way out." I sighed and went to my next class as I heard the whispers and murmurs of my classmates.

"Off to science are we?" asked my good friend, whom, I have known since fourth grade, Mai Valentine. She was a tall blonde with intimidating purple eyes and actually had a figure even at her young age. She saw that I had my head down and leaned below my head to get my attention. "Heeelloooo, Earth to Anzu!"

I blinked and raised my head "S-sorry."

"Cheer up Zu-zu, they'll mature eventually." At first I didn't believe her. But once seventh grade hit, my school life changed. They stopped, they finally stopped! I was able to join some sports teams because everyone had accepted me. My grades improved so much that I went from a D student to an A student. I just hope I never have anything to do with them ever again.

Even to this day I knew that was my deepest wish... and _only_ a wish.

Hi, I'm Anzu Mazaki, and this is my life. I am a thirteen year old brunette with sapphire-like blue eyes and shoulder length brown hair. I'm on my way to school, which is a public school so no uniforms are required, to start of the new year as an eighth grader. I'm wearing my favorite blue skinny jeans, black and gold high top shoes, and red sweater. It's been a while since I have been bullied and I want it to stay like that.

Back in sixth grade, they'd harass me because I was the new kid, but now they leave me alone, which is very good. I even vowed to help any new student that came to our school so they wouldn't have to endure what I went through. I've kept it so far, I just hope I can stick to it though.

Even the three main people, Seto Kaiba, Duke Devlin, and Atem Mutou, have stopped harassing me. I'm not sure what got into them… but I couldn't be any happier that they leave me alone now. I would pretend to be sick just to go home early and be away from them, I would go home and cry when no one was looking because, to many people, I'm like the calm, cool, and collected type that doesn't use makeup, doesn't needs boys, and thinks of others before myself. I just use my wit and my natural abilities.

And here I am approaching the building, Domino Middle School.

"Ugh... I hope I don't run into them at all!" As I walked in, I quickly went to my homeroom, Miss Fritas, and immediately saw my friends. I saw, the transfer from America and youngest of our whole grade, Rebecca, Mai, my friend from the beginning, the shy and timid Yugi Mutou, yes, he and Atem are twin brothers but hey, Yugi is the nice one! I also saw some friends I made over the years in this school. They aren't from here but they are so nice and funny.

So now Miss Fritas is handing out our schedules for the year and... hmm... mine is interesting. I had Language Arts first, Cooking class second, third was History, fourth was Gym, fifth was lunch, after that (I chose this class) was Spanish, then study hall, it's in the room right next to Spanish! Score! Anyway, I have Math eighth, and Science last. I got the same teacher from last year, how the heck did that happen?!

_RING, RING!_

Crap... here we go.

I walked into Language Arts and saw a girl, in the middle of the room, all by herself. My mind clicked and I instantly went over and introduced myself to her. Her name is Serenity Wheeler, Joey Wheeler is her brother and he is already in high school!  
>"H-hello Anzu." Poor thing was so nervous; she was as quiet as a church mouse. I have to help her. There is more to her... I know there is.<p>

I was right. She is the most awesome, funny, energetic person I ever met. Once the class entered the mid-way mark, I finally noticed it. Or him rather. Atem Mutou was there, talking to his friends. I saw him and shrugged it off. I could care less even if he was on fire.

I wish my opinion had just stayed that way.

X

Here I am, walking to my next class. It's now winter and it is also my least favorite part of the year. The Valentine's Day dance is approaching and to prepare for it, we change gym into dance class basically. Boys and girls dance together for three weeks, ugh... I just hope they keep their mouths shut so I don't get picked to be on the dance team.  
>So here I am, guys on one line, girls on another.<p>

"Alright students, you are now at the top of the school. You are eighth graders and I expect you all to behave as such." The lines began to move and the people partnered up at the intersection. I am very glad that I have Rebecca and Serenity in my class. If they weren't here who knows what would have happened?!

Ok, so my first partner was a guy I didn't really talk to. So it was cool to get to meet new people.

I looked around the room and sighed in relief.

"I am so glad Seto Kaiba isn't here." I mumbled. He was the one who started and got his friends to follow in my torment. Although I did see his friend, Atem Mutou. Even if Atem just followed, I still hate the fact he did that to me.

It has been about fifteen minutes and now we're changing partners and... Oh lord... why... why of everything good and pure in the world why?! Atem is next... fudge my life.

My heart was beating fast in rage. _Just calm down and don't talk to him_, I thought.

"Alright kids, now get into ready position!" yelled the instructor. I mentally sighed as I put my hand on his shoulder and my other hand in his. As I did this, he put his hand on my waist with one and held my hand with other. I gasped when he held me. As if a surge of... of... something, engulfed me. I was fighting hard to hold back a huge blush... wait... me? Blushing?

Ugh..., I looked up to him and saw that he was blushing and looking away with his eyes that... I just realized are a nice color purple. I went wide eyed and looked down fast. What the heck is wrong with me?!

"Um... h-hi Anzu." said Atem. I blinked and looked at him. I'm a nice person, I don't really hate anyone. I just stay away from people that don't like me. I hesitated on whether to respond or not but I did it anyway.

"Hey, what's up?" I said casually. His shoulders shrugged as we danced and he then looked up and said,

"The ceiling, the second floor, the sky... uh..." I tilted my head a bit and gave him a slightly annoyed look.

"Very funny." he chuckled.

"Thank you." He then gave me a cheeky smile.

That was the weirdest day of the whole year. After that, we danced together every day, almost like he made sure we did.

One day when we danced, the guys had to pick a girl partner… and he came to me! But when it was the girls turn… I was too… um… anxious I guess, to go to him. Sometimes I regret that decision but this girl, Erica kept hogging him. And I was not about to say anything.

We even began to talk outside that class. We pulled pranks on each other, got to know each other better, laughed, it was cool. But that girl in our class by the name of Erica, a friend of mine, told me she had a crush on him. And me being the good person I am, sort of hooked them up. Let me explain...

X

It was the end of the day and I had just finished science. Turns out, Atem almost has my schedule so I found a few moments from time to time... weird. Anyway, I was standing at my desk waiting for Mai to finish getting her stuff together so we can go. I looked around and saw Atem was doing the same. But he looked up at me and said,  
>"So... learn any new Spanish?" I laughed; he knows that I was switched into an advanced class because I was doing so well, for some odd reason.<p>

"Si, y ahora yo puedo hablar mas que antes. **_(Yes, and now I can talk more than before.)_**" He looked at me and blinked. I also heard Mai giggle in the background.

"Uh... no." He simply said as he went back to packing his things.  
>We both watch a show where that's a character's catchphrase, so we use it against each other for fun.<p>

"Ugh... anyway," I walked up to him and said, "You know, I think Erica has a crush on you. So what are you waiting for? Go for it!" Mai and I walked out of the room leaving him there to think.

X

The next day she walked around with a pensive look on her face. I asked her what was going on and she replied with,

"Atem Mutou and I are together!" I smiled, I was so happy for her. She is a good person and everyone deserves to get at least one thing they want once in a while.  
>As the weeks went by, my emotions started going haywire! No one noticed though, that is a good advantage to have. Being invisible I mean. Plus, I don't like to show my emotions.<p>

X

June was finally here and it was almost time to say goodbye. Wednesday is also the day of our graduation. At this point, Atem and I have pulled about... hmm... give or take twenty pranks on each other. He is a formidable foe, but I shall defeat him!

I had just walked into my first class and sat next to Serenity like always. Yesterday, I kind of embarrassed him by reading a poem he wrote out loud. I just didn't think he'd do the same.

Atem saw me and sat next to me while reading out loud a poem I wrote.  
>My face blushed so bad; thank God the lights were off. Turns out, Erica is also in my class and she was reading her poem to the class while Atem and I were having our own conversation.<p>

When our conversation ended, she was in the middle of finishing. But, I swore I faintly heard Atem say something… it sounded like,

_I'm gonna do it today,_ I don't know what that was but I had a feeling of what that was.

The next day Erica walked into my homeroom (Yeah, she switched into mine a few weeks back) and she looked depressed. When I saw her, I knew what happened. But I wanted to be sure so I said,

"Erica, are you okay?" She sat behind me and didn't even hear me. I waved my hand in her face and she responded with,

"Sorry… it's just…" I thought she was about to cry and I guess so did Rebecca because she went to comfort her. "Atem dumped me yesterday. Ugh, and he didn't even let me explain!" I raised an eyebrow.

_Explain what,_ I thought. I wanted to ask so badly but… it felt like I already knew so I didn't ask. _On the bright side I won my bet with Yugi. They broke up a week before graduation, HA, _I rudely thought. I guess Rebecca saw me trying to hide my smirk and she punched me on the back of my head. That caused me to bite my tongue, literally.

"The fu…! I mean, that's horrible Erica." I said while trying to hold back some tears from the punch.

"Yeah, but still! I was a good girlfriend, I…" I put my hand on her shoulder.

"He's a jerk, that's all I have to say. Just try to be the bigger person here and forget about him. You gotta move on Erica, he wasn't any good so don't even think about him or any of those "What if's" ok?" Erica sniffled and hugged me.

"You're a really good friend Anzu you know that?" I blinked out of confusion. We were friends? Since when? I looked over at Rebecca and she shrugged her shoulders, she looked as confused as I was. Oh well…

"Erica, I think it's time for the first class." Erica cringed and ran out the room. I sat in my seat, scratching the back of my head. "She's a strange one I'll give her that."

"Anzu, don't say that! She's a really nice," I cut her off.

"Bubbly, sweet, and easy girl. She leaves herself open way too much. I swear if I had a dollar for every girl that cries when they get dumped, I'd be rich." Rebecca sighed and grabbed her things.

"Yeah well… I'll see you third period." I nodded.

"Okay."

I'm glad that no one would ever consider me having a crush… I don't think I would survive that kind of torment. I'm the self-respecting, independent type, I don't get a "crush" on anyone… and for some damned reason I can't get Atem out of my head! I thought that maybe over summer vacation I'd forget it…

I was so wrong…

X

It was graduation day and everyone was very excited. I was only excited because that was almost our last day of school, go figure. I missed my friends and even some of my teachers. I heard the high school I'm going to is one of the best, I just hope I don't mess up…

But I'm not worried yet, as of now I'm still in middle school, and I should enjoy it while it lasts.

After school ended, I went home and changed into a green dress that, my mother says, fits me well. When I came out of my room, my mom and dad were there, camera ready… joy.

The pictures took about an hour because they were arguing on how I should pose, typical. After that was done, I saw a friend of mine was calling me, it was my neighbor asking for a ride to the ceremony since his parents were working. I couldn't say no, first of all, that'd be rude, and second, we've been friends since fifth grade.

"Sure Joey, and tell me again why you moved here at the end of the year?"

_"__Well, when my sister came, we needed a bigger house and the one next to you guys is perfect for us. Anzu, I didn't think you had a problem with someone like me, who you know since you were in fifth grade, living next to you."_ I laughed.

"I don't have a problem, I just don't want to argue with you every day while I'm on my way to Yugi's house." All he did was laugh and hang up, rude! But that was when I heard a knock and knew it was him. "So I guess Serenity is already there?" He nodded. "Alright then, dad!" My dad came running downstairs.

"What is it Anzu? Are you ok?" I blinked.

"Yeah…? Joey's going to come with us ok? Oh and we have to go now." With that, my dad went outside to the front and turned on the car.

In a car, it takes about ten minutes to my school, walking about fifteen. But Domino High, where everyone goes to after this, takes about fifteen in a car. Since Yugi and I are fast walkers, it would probably take us, maybe, ugh I don't know… never mind.

Well, when we got to our school, the watchers were to wait outside were the ceremony will be held while the graduates, us, are to wait in the auditorium.

You see, I never wore, not even a skirt to school before, but now I'm in a full dress. You can imagine I felt a little awkward about it, but when I walked into the place, everyone screamed.

"Oh my god!" First I saw all of my friends run to me saying how good I looked in that dress and how shocked they were to see me in one at all. As I listened, my mind became a bit distant and my eyes wondered the room.

Boy I still go back on that and wish I didn't.

I looked around the room and saw the lights, the many seats, the bland colors of gray for the carpets along the floor, then I saw the stage. It wasn't lit at all, it looked boring honestly. But then my eyes moved to the left and I saw him. Atem was sitting there, talking to his friends but… he was looking at me. Now that I think about it, he started looking at me from the moment I walked in since all my friends screamed when they saw me.

_Now is a good time to be invisible,_ I thought. Sadly, all the attention was on me… not something I'm used to, nor did I like it. Thank everything good thing in the world that my friend, who is much more popular than me and is a tomboy too, walked in wearing a tight blue dress with black high heels. I'm surprised she didn't break an ankle! When she walked in, everyone forgot about me, thankfully, and went to her saying how pretty she looked and all. I even went over to see. I have never seen such a drastic change in a person so I was interested.

After that, my friends and I walked down to the seats in the middle towards the left. And stupid me forgot who was near there. I didn't actually sit, I leaned on the armrest but I stood in the aisle. And next thing you know Atem decides to come over and talk with some of my friends. So now he's sitting on the armrest right in front of me.

_Calm down Anzu, he is different from before. Not to mention that damn Kaiba isn't here. Nothing to worry about,_ I thought. The only thing is, we just looked at each other. I noticed how good he looked with his dress pants and button down white shirt. All he needs is a tie and black jacket and someone could mistake him for 007 or something. _Why am I even thinking like this? It's not like I actually have a chance with him. He's a ladies man, I always see girls around him. Hell, I even helped him get a girl! I should just stop this before it gets worse,_ I thought sadly. But he just kept looking at me, why?!

"Hey, we're lining up now!" yelled a teacher. Atem and I blinked and began to walk over.

"Good luck Anzu." I looked up at him, shocked that he was being so nice.

"Um… g-good luck to you too Atem."

After we lined up and did the walk down the middle just to get to our seats, I sighed. Now here comes the long, "emotional" speech that chokes people up. Wake me up when it's over, please! I'm just glad I'm sitting next to Yugi and _not_ Atem. We were lined up in alphabetical order by last name, so I'm actually supposed to be sitting next to him and Yugi but the teachers forgot a chair so they just put Yugi in Atem's spot and Atem had to go to the end of the other side of the row passed the center walkway.

"Thanks Yugi." I whispered. Yugi looked at me and smiled brightly.

"No problem, and again, I'm sorry if Atem said any mean things about you." I put up my hand.

"Don't worry about it. That was so long ago I can't even remember it!" That was partially a lie. I remember it definitely, but I don't think about it at all. I'm just glad they leave me alone now.

After the speeches were said and done, we were called up by row to stand on the front steps of the school. My row was third to the bottom and somehow Atem ended up right behind me, worst part is I could hear him chuckling. We may have been in middle school, but somehow his voice was the first thing to change. I remember when Yugi and Atem sounded exactly the same. Well, even for twins it was scary. But somehow, Atem started "changing" before Yugi. Personally I found that _hilarious, _but hey, who am I to judge right? It's his life so I shouldn't say anything or else I would stoop down to his level.

Right after all the pictures, we all waited to be dismissed to our graduation party, and this… what should I call him? Ok, this idiot flicks the back of my head and tried not to laugh. Ah… he has so much to learn. All I had to do was elbow him in the gut "and try not to laugh". I smiled from my accomplishment but everyone thought I was smiling for the pictures the parents were taking. Bonus for me.

X

Well, now it's somewhere before the party ended. Don't get me wrong the party was amazing, but about an hour before the party ended, I was sitting at one of the tables, watching everyone dance and have a good time.

After my short rest from the dance floor, my friends Serenity, Mai, Rebecca, and Erica came up to me.

"What's up guys?" They looked at me nervously. _They know something… but what, _I thought. Then Serenity and Erica stepped up.

"Well, i-it's just…" Serenity started.

"I still like Atem…" Erica finished. I raised a brow in confusion. Did they know about my struggle?

"Hun, she wants your advice on how to get over him. I mean really, look at him over there!" I turned my head to the dance floor and looked for Atem. When I found him, I felt like slapping him! It's been about a week since he broke up with Erica and _this_ is what he does?!

The bastard was grinding with some popular girl! I'm not sure if I was angry that he was hurting Erica or for some selfish reason of mine… but I kept cool and looked at them.

"Simple, forget about him. He's a worthless idiot who only thinks about himself. I say leave him alone and he'll leave us alone." Erica gasped as did Serenity.

"That's cold Anzu!" I went wide eyed.

"_I'm _being cold?! Look at him! He's the one grinding with some potential slut when he _just_ got out of a relationship! If you ask me, he deserves a lot worse than what I just said!" The girls stared at me in shock. And it took me a few minutes to realize what I just said too. I looked at Erica and saw she was about to start crying so I got up from my seat and hugged her. "Look, he's moved on, you should too." Erica leaned into me and cried.

Thinking back, I honestly thought they were a very cute couple. They fit so well together, if only I knew what happened… oh well.

After the party, I took Serenity home with me. We walked through the night, quietly walking side by side. I was thinking about what I said about Atem at the party. I kept wondering why I got so mad back there… it was weird.

"Anzu…" I was brought out of my thoughts by Serenity. When I looked at her, she had a worried expression on her face.

_Is she worried about me,_ I thought.

"Anzu, is there something you're not telling me?" I looked at her, confused.

"No why?"

"Well, it's just that you were… kind of emotional when we brought up Atem so… I thought…" I gave a cruel laugh.

"Oh please, I'd never like him even if he was the last guy on the planet." But when I said that, my stomach turned. I know that's how I felt but… something was saying otherwise. "_Man, if I'm like this now I'd hate to see high school_."

I think that was the first time where I was right.

I got tired from the dancing and hot gymnasium, so I went to the bathroom to see my horribly frizzed up hair. Lovely, and then I went to the cafeteria for some food. The entire night, every time I walked in, it would be, not packed, but well-filled. This time however, it was empty. The food was gone, vultures… no water either, great. All that was left was the leftover from the pigs, I mean my classmates. I sighed a hefty one and went to turn around.

I still call myself an idiot to this day.

Once turned, I walked into Atem's chest. Quickly realizing this, I backed off and blushed deeply.

"A-Atem! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't see you there!" I laughed nervously and began to walk around him when he grabbed my wrist. I blinked curiously at his actions and looked up to his face. He looked… focused. Like he was dead-set on something. Without a word, Atem pushed me into the wall, not hard enough to hurt me though. "Atem what the heck?! Let me go!" Atem only smirked and chuckled.

"I never realized how cute you were when you're angry." I went wide eyed and blushed like mad! He chuckled again. "Don't worry, I'm not going to rape you or anything." Like saying that made the situation any better. I continued to struggle against his grip. "Just… let me do this once." I blinked in confusion as to what he meant.

"Atem what are you talking about?" No answer. All I got was his lips crashing on mine which made me suck in air through my nose quickly as my eyelids became heavy. My heartbeat sped up tenfold within those few seconds. My whole world turned upside down for the moment. Atem moved away slowly from my lips, leaving a ghostly feel on them. As if his lips didn't move from mine yet. Trying to keep my composure, I opened my eyes and asked "What was that for…?" Atem let me go, finally, and opened his eyes and looked at me in a dazed fashion.

"Life's too short for regret… have a good summer Anzu Mazaki." Without saying another word to me, he left the cafeteria, leaving me all alone. The perfect chance to slide to the floor and just feel my tingling lips. I knew we couldn't ever be together, and he got it that day at last.

"I just hope… we can be friends." I whispered as I sat on the floor, alone, in the half lit room.

The party was finally over and everyone was on their way home. I walked out of the building to see all my friends waiting for me. They asked where I went and what happened to me. Naturally I couldn't tell them of my encounter with Atem, which would cause a riot in the streets no doubt. All I did was tell them that I went to get food and to wash up a bit from sweating in the gym. When I finished my story, my dad pulled up and honked his horn. Serenity, Joey, and I said our goodbyes to our friends and left. As we walked to the car, a certain someone caught my attention from the corner of my eye. He looked in my direction too, his face seemed neutral as mine did.

That was the last time we even looked at each other…

X

As the old saying goes "all good things must come to an end." Well that saying is too correct, so correct that there should be a law against things that are too true.

Well, I'm 15 now and I'm a freshman in high school! I got to see all my friends after summer and whatnot, I even saw Atem but we made no notion to talk to one another… eventually, as time went on, Atem began to like my cousin, Tea. They even dated for a bit while I was… stuck in the past I guess… so much regret… so much pain.

As the years went on, Atem and I drifted apart. We were no longer friends (even though he's friends with all of my friends), we didn't prank each other anymore, and he also got into drugs somehow… Not sure about the story behind that… yet hehehe… But anyway, in 10th grade, things remained the same as the year before. But my heart just couldn't take the pain anymore.

In junior year, I was well in control of my emotions. I forgot all about Atem. Though I still have the habit of finding him easily in a crowd… great… we did have one class together in fact, but then my schedule changed so I lucked out.

And finally, senior year. That year was arguably the best I have had in a long time. No drama, no fights, and especially no Atem. In the end we all just said good bye and went our separate ways, into adulthood.

My heart may have been healed over time, but I will never, ever, forget the guy who stole it, and broke it…

* * *

><p><strong>Eh... not that long not too short right? So please guys, it would mean a lot to me if reviewed :3 i gots cookies (::)<strong>

**Lol anyway thank you guys for reading this one-shot, always love it when people read my stories so thank you!**

**And so i guess i'll see you all in the next story!**

**_~Until we meet again!_**


End file.
